Rooms are often illuminated by either natural light or by artificial light. Natural light has many benefits over artificial light, but may not be available or be practical. An advantageous arrangement for some spaces may be a combination of artificial and natural light. Imitation windows exist, but they are typically mounted on the wall and only emit a single type of light. This tends to give the appearance of a television screen or backlit sign/poster on the wall and fails to provide either the type or amount of light necessary to light the room.